vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haven Kendrick
Who's Haven Kendrick? Haven AKA Haven Kendrick is one of the early content creators of VRChat, who initially started as a small bird, who then became more well known as a Galaxy Birb. He is known as Pierce Carver in Ascension Academy and is currently role-playing this character. Canon Lore Pierce Carver is a prince. Vevina found out during a session of the truth circle and decided to let him know she knew 2 days after the event. She promised to keep it a secret.Pierce Carver - Ascension Academy: Lies and Lycans September 06, 2019 at 1:06 am PST Weaknesses Although Pierce is a fierce man, his fear of spiders can affect him. Vevina Ciseris is a spider, and when she's in her spider form, he has issues looking at her. Most of the time he can't even face her, let alone touch her unless his eyes are closed. He has been working to improve it by having conversations with her in her spider form, using it as a way to slowly accept her for who she is and get over his fear. Trivia * Due to DDLC, Haven has an apprehension towards Monika. This fear was started by Dr. Triforce and fueled by Mezz, Kara Corvus, and Bite Me Universe, who used many different tactics to instill fear into him including but not limited to: ** Sending him Monika in the mail, commenting Monika broke stream, being Monika in VR Chat, setting off the donation goal under Monika's name while using Kara's scream as a donation sound, taking over his computer and having his mascot Victoria turn into Monika, and playing Kara's scream outside Haven's window during his last ever face reveal stream where he confessed his love to Monika. * Haven is a very busy man. 99% of the messages he gets and the pings he receives he can't get back to for a while, if ever. He has been making attempts to get better at responding and communicating on it in his discord and through texts. * Known as A Dense Mother F**ker (confirmed by him) * Haven has credited professional roles as a Voice Actor under both his real name and his twitch/username. He goes to conventions and enjoys the company of others. He always has something to discuss or talk about or a story to be told. * Haven is a longtime streamer of Mechwarrior Online and loves doing RP. He wanted to do it more in VRChat but on stream he didn't hold enough viewers to continue it, so most of it was done offline. When he started hanging out with ShinikamiVR, he started to gain a larger following and would stream it on occasion. Haven and Shini both met up in person for the first time and discussed their plan to help the VRChat community come forward and take the stage, helping the people struggling to gain a following and creating a very helpful circle of streamers that they would host and raid. The community grew for each person, but his overall viewership still wasn't as high as his Mechwarrior streams. Since his involvement with Ascension Academy, he has gained a larger number of viewers to stream it consistently for everyone to enjoy. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/haven_kendrick * Twitter: https://twitter.com/KendrickHaven * Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbJd7TfqK_t6i7McyKtasaA Gallery Category:People